


SouKisu Drabbles

by Fujoshi_sama



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Breathtaking kisses, Cooking Channel, Dog!Ai, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by 101 Dalmatians, Kise and Kisumi are love to hangout, Kissing Booths, Kisumi is nervous, Kuroko no Basuke mentioned, Late Night Confessions, M/M, Meeting his friends, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sousuke and Kisumi are engaged, Sousuke and Seijuro are friends, aokise if you squint, dog!rin, really really hard, shokugeki no soma mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_sama/pseuds/Fujoshi_sama
Summary: A place to store all my SouKisu drabbles or short stories. Have fun reading!Chapter 1 - Cooking Channel“My boyfriend gets turned on from the cooking channel,” Sousuke fell back into his bed. “I guess it's not the worst thing that could happen.”“I do not get turned on by the cooking channel!” Kisumi hit Sousuke with a pillow.2. Speechless3. The First Meeting4. The Perfect Mate5. Protecting Him6. Kissing Booth7. Boyfriend meets Best Friend8. Overdue Confessions9.





	1. Cooking Channel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Free!

“I don’t know what I should be shocked at,” Sousuke sat at the edge of his bed. “That I caught you masturbating on my bed or that you were masturbating to the cooking channel.” Kisumi yawned and pushed his arms to lift his chest off the bed. The visible toned muscled moved as they stretched against the stiff feeling lingering in the body. Sousuke eyes gravitated towards the growing arch in his boyfriend’s back, it was fun to watch how Kisumi’s spine bent especially when it was for him in their steamy sessions. There was an urge for him to just take his fingers and run it along the bone. He looked at his blue sheets in annoyance when the fabric gliding down Kisumi’s body decided to settle at his hips. Kisumi raised a well-shaped eyebrow when he caught Sousuke giving him ‘that’ look. Sousuke wasn’t sure what kind of look the best description he got was from Kisumi saying it was a combination of Aomine Daiki ‘I want that’ smirk and Kagami Taiga sex face with a sprinkle of Kise Ryouta charm… so he had no idea what it looked like.

 

“Look at the kettle calling the pot black,” Kisumi laughed. “You came in here a fucked me to the cooking channel.

 

“No, no,” Sousuke held up a finger refusing to be thrown into this new kink that Kisumi has developed. “I fucked you because I caught you masturbating on my bed!” Sousuke flung his arms around and gestured to his bed. He was innocent in all of this! He was just getting home late after running an errand for his Mom. He expected to see Kisumi his Dad messaged him that he let Kisumi in before leaving. It wasn’t odd his parents loved Kisumi and trusted him, sometimes even more than him to Sousuke’s bitter distaste. What he didn’t expect was to open his room door and find most of Kisumi’s clothes on the floor while seeing his boyfriend’s hands and fingers working body parts Sousuke was well acquainted with. He couldn’t help that his other lower resident happened to have a very strong awakening after seeing that.

 

“To the cooking channel though,” Kisumi quipped and then rose from the bed letting the sheets fall from his body. Sousuke settled back and watched Kisumi with an intense gaze so Kisumi would know that he was following his every move. He heard a small laugh leaving Kisumi’s lips signalling that he approved. The way Kisumi bent over to pick up his boxers sent the message that he wanted Sousuke to watch him.

 

“Kisumi you are gorgeous,” Sousuke whispered out as Kisumi fixed his boxers on.

 

“I know, my loving boyfriend is sweet enough to give me a daily reminder,” Kisumi winked at him. Sousuke rolled his eyes he walked into that one. He held his hand out and Kisumi stalked towards it with a smile on his face before taking it and being pulled into Sousuke’s lap.

 

“So I am guessing this loving boyfriend of yours can understand that I cannot resist jumping into bed with you when I see you touching yourself like that in **my bed** ,” Sousuke placed a kiss on Kisumi’s neck. “My concern now is why were you doing it to the cooking channel.” Kisumi held a very sly smile to his face as he was in a desperate case to keep those fits of laughter in.

 

He took a deep breath in and tried not to laugh, failing miserably of course, “What can I say that Souma guy makes a hell of a steak.”

 

Sousuke gave him and unimpressed, “Please tell me you are joking with me.” Kisumi held a giant toothy smile, giggles escaping through his teeth. Sousuke lifted Kisumi right off his lap and tossed him off to the bed. “Maybe I just shouldn’t have asked.”

 

“Wait, Sousuke!” Kisumi grabbed Sousuke’s arm laughing out of control. “It’s not like that!”

 

“So you don’t have a food kink?” Sousuke folded his arms. Kisumi eyes drifted to the side. Sousuke sighed and let his head read in his hands. “Wow, I sure know how to pick them.” Kisumi gave him a light push to the side in protest.  

 

“Okay so maybe I’ve liked the idea of you licking caramel or melted chocolate off me,” Kisumi bit his lip.

 

“That does sound kind of hot,” he wasn’t going to lie. “But I caught you getting off to the Souma guy cooking steak or I think I did I’m pretty sure I heard something about a lemon cake.”

 

“Oh that would be Shinomiya, guy knows how cook French cuisine like…” Kisumi snapped his mouth shut when he saw the incredulous look Sousuke had on his face.

 

“My boyfriend gets turned on from the cooking channel,” Sousuke fell back into his bed. “I guess it's not the worst thing that could happen.”

 

“I do not get turned on by the cooking channel!” Kisumi hit Sousuke with a pillow. He blocked his face in time to protect him from the fluffy hit and then disarm Kisumi of his weapon.

 

“Then do you have a thing for chefs because we may have a problem since I am only skilled in the delicacies of the microwave and instant ramen.”

 

“No,” Kisumi moved to hover over Sousuke and run an arm down his abs. “They are hot but I have a preference for sporty men particularly swimmers with bulging muscles and rippling abs, teal eyes who have a limited amount of facial expressions.”

 

“That doesn’t sound specific at all,” Sousuke snorted. Kisumi leant down to press their lips together for a brief innocent kiss. Sousuke smiled as Kisumi backed out, “So you admit that the cooking channel turns you on.”

 

“For the last time, the cooking channel does not turn me on!” Kisumi hit his chest.

 

“Say whatever you have to say to sleep tonight.”

 

“I don’t get turned on by the cooking channel…” There was a pause and Sousuke looked up to Kisumi. “I get turned on by the people on the cooking channel.”

 

“Not much of a difference but it is progress,” Sousuke said impressed Kisumi even admitted the matter.

 

“It’s not what you think,” Kisumi fell the side. Sousuke fixed himself on his side to get a better view of Kisumi. “I mean who moans like that when eating steak!”

 

“What?” Sousuke furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“They moan Sousuke! Moan!” Kisumi threw his hands in the air. “When they taste the Souma guys food and let me not get started on Shinomiya they moan! It’s like they have a fucking orgasm on TV. I am sure they have an orgasm. A.. A… foodgasm!”

 

“A foodgasm?” Sousuke thought Kisumi was joking at one point but his boyfriend looked completely serious.

 

“Yes a foodgasm and when I hear them moaning I just keep thinking of sex and then I think of you and…” From the heavy long breaths in Kisumi’s voice, something told Sousuke that they may be going for another round soon. “You know what I’m going to show you!” What?”

 

“Huh?” Sousuke said this time out loud.

 

“You aren’t going to believe me until you see it yourself so I’m going to show you,” Kisumi reached out for the TV remote.

 

Sousuke settled into bed and sighed as Kisumi switched on the TV. He was going to watch the cooking channel a bit of a let down from what he was originally gearing up for but if things play out like before then he should end right where he wants.

 

“Look the Souma guy is on! Perfect!” Kisumi positioned himself so Sousuke could wrap his arm around his waist as they watched the show.

 

While Sousuke wasn’t so sure on this cooking channel thing he had to give props to the Souma guys turns out he could make a beautiful roast beef too.

 


	2. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all learn how Sousuke renders Kisumi speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Free!

It was weird how this all started. It all began as a joke a simple harmless joke and then escalated into some giant brain-busting mystery. When Haru was asked in a game of truth and dare, what was the greatest sight he has ever seen? They all expecting something about the ocean, seas anything to do with water or swimming instead they got the most shocking answer of all, “Sousuke making Kisumi speechless.” They all laughed at first, it was a hell of an unbelievable thing to say since Kisumi was known to never shut that mouth of his. It took them a while to realise how serious Haru was.

 

“Define speechless,” Rin pestered Haru because he could not believe that Shigino Kisumi, his Shigino Kisumi, childhood friend and bro for life could stop talking for more than a ten seconds.

 

“Quiet, silent, couldn’t utter a single word,” Haru explained.

 

“You sure you weren’t looking at someone else Kisumi talks more than Nagisa here.” Rei fixed his glasses.

 

“Hey!” Nagisa puffed out his cheeks resenting Rei’s words.

 

“It was him,” Haru nodded.

 

“No way! What did you do to the poor guy?!” Rin hissed at his best friend sitting in the corner looking tired as usual.

 

“I did what I always did,” Sousuke shrugged.

 

“No holding back on details Sou-chan!” Nagisa demanded the details.

 

“I am kind of interested,” Makoto joined.

 

“It would be nice how to silence him for future purposes,” Rei was now in and everyone was looking at Sousuke with expectant eyes.

 

“Just tell us already!” Rin continued to push his friend. “We are really curious as to how you do it! I would love for him to quiet down during study time.”

 

“It’s really something only Sousuke can do,” Haru spoke up again and now Rin was even more curious than before.

 

“What do you mean something only Sousuke can do?” Nagisa raised his eyebrows.

 

Everyone was alerted to the sound of the door opening, “I’m here!” And speaking of the devil. The sound of Kisumi voice rang through the house, he had perfect timing. Rin noticed the mischievous look in Sousuke’s eyes.

 

His friend smiled and pushed himself up, “Here I’ll show you guys.” He sauntered over to the door. They listened to Kisumi shuffle through the house until he approached the room.

 

“Hey, I’ve been searching for you guys…mmpf!” Rin mouth fell open when Sousuke pushed Kisumi up against the wall as soon as he walked in and lick Kisumi’s lips before he pushed his tongue inside the latter’s mouth. Kisumi caught off guard by the sudden attack tried to put up a fight against Sousuke. Kisumi tried to hold the distance between them and pull back but with each attempt, Sousuke would push further into Kisumi’s mouth. It wasn’t long till Rin saw the Kisumi body give and limp against Sousuke. A whimper erupted from Kisumi and he clutched on tightly to Sousuke’s shirt as Sousuke pressed him further into the wall. Rin gulped this wasn’t what he was expecting. Haru was right when he said it was only something that Sousuke could do. He wanted to look away but his eyes were just glued to the scene.

 

Sousuke finally pulled back leaving Kisumi panting hot, heavy breaths. Rin was convinced that the only reason Kisumi was still standing as because of the hands Sousuke had firmly place on his hips. To finish it off Sousuke licked his lips savouring the taste from Kisumi lipgloss. “Cherry?” Sousuke smirked. Kisumi stared up at Sousuke bewildered and flushed not able to utter a single word. He was speechless.

 

“So any more questions?” Sousuke looked over the shoulder at them.

 

Haru was right. It was a sight they have never seen. They were speechless.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it tell me? And don't be scared to give suggestions.


	3. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke wants to introduce Kisumi to his friends as his boyfriend and Kisumi is geeting cold feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Free!

“You know what I change my mind,” Kisumi started to fiddle with his fingers, something Sousuke observed he would only do when he was near his peak of nervousness.

 

“I am not turning this car around,” Sousuke lifted one hand off the steering wheel and reached for Kisumi’s hand to give him a tight squeeze. “I promise they will love you just like my parents love you. See I wasn’t wrong about that one was I?”

 

“Speaking of your parents, your Mom is baking today maybe I should go and you know help her out. It would be a shame to leave her in that kitchen alone so you should just drop me off and…” Kisumi didn’t ease up on the excuses.

 

“Kisumi,” Sousuke interrupted him. “You are just meeting my friends. You even know some of them I’m just officially introducing you as my boyfriend. No need to freak out.” Sousuke could not even remember Kisumi being this nervous about visiting his parents as his boyfriend granted that they were already familiar with Kisumi from his childhood days but he still could not see why Kisumi would be so anxious about meeting his friends.

 

“Sousuke they are your friends! That every good reason to freak out!” Kisumi threw his head in his hands. “These are the people you choose to surround yourself with and trust and love.”

 

“I’m a bit iffy on the choosing part.” He doesn’t really remember choosing his friends, he remembers them bulldozing their way into his life and making an infinite chaotic yet interesting mess of it.

 

“I need them to like me. If I don’t play that card right, I can be the boyfriend they all hate seeing you date and then slowly try to squeeze me out the picture!”

 

“Now I know you have been reading way too many shoujo mangas,” Sousuke held back a laugh.

 

“Well tell that to Yamada Tanazaki!” Sousuke rolled his eyes. He knew Yamada Tanazaki was on a whole different scale than Kisumi. Yamada was the kid at their school who was dumped in front of the entire university’s cafeteria when his boyfriend or should he say ex-boyfriend fell for another guy. A guy his friends happened to introduce him to. Needless to say that his friends hated Yamada and decided to play the devil’s advocate but it was completely different Yamada was a bitch and everyone on campus knew that. He was just horrible and a bit abusive in his relationships on the other hand Kisumi was sweet and funny and loving. It should be a crime to compare his to an asshole like Yamada.

 

“You already know Haru and Makoto and they like you,” Sousuke put in.

 

“Like is a strong word when it comes to Haru,” Kisumi groaned. “I not sure if he hates me I’ll more settle for puts up with me with a hard yet subtle uninterested glare.”

 

He knew Haru didn’t hate Kisumi from talks he had about him but heh he wasn’t big on sharing Nanase’s opinion anyway so Haru not taking completely to Kisumi felt like a win to him in a way. “What about Makoto?”

 

“Hanging around him is the reason for Haru’s big indifference with me,” Kisumi deadpanned. “It’s not my fault Makoto was interesting, funny, sweet with a cute face and a rocking body he was perfect friend material.” Sousuke was beginning to understand Haru’s view of Kisumi.

 

“Can you not talk about him like that or I might actually turn this car around,” Sousuke mumbled jealousy fuelling his words.

 

“His green eyes are nice,” Kisumi quipped.

 

“I’m going to ignore that knowing that it is an escape attempt but looky there we are here,” Sousuke pulled into the parking lot for the ice cream parlour. He could see his friends making a ruckus from their spot as per usual. He parked and could tell they had their sights on him. He told them he was bringing Kisumi today. Nagisa and Momo where dying to meet him. He wanted to tell Kisumi that he just didn’t know if it would do more harm than good.

 

“I’m not ready,” Kisumi breathed out his eyes set on Sousuke’s friends.

 

“Look,” Sousuke forced Kisumi to turn his gaze to him. “My parents love you, Rin, my best friend loves you and more importantly I love you and whatever they think is not going to change that not like it will matter because I am sure they will love you. So can we go over there so I can go and introduce you and then stuff ourselves with ice cream.”

 

“Fine but you are buying me a strawberry cheesecake waffle cone.”

 

“Would you like one scope or two, your highness?” Sousuke said with very thick sarcasm as he got out the car.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous Sousuke,” Kisumi followed him out. “Royalty like myself deserves at least three.” The man he has fallen head over heels for, ladies and gentlemen. He rolls his eyes and grabs Kisumi’s hand so he can drag him over. He can feel the small tremble from Kisumi, his palms growing sweaty, his anxiety increasing with each step closer still he never let go of Sousuke’s hand he gripped on tighter.

 

“Hey guys,” Sousuke towed Kisumi forward with his hand to present. “This is my boyfriend….”

 

“Kisumi!” Nagisa and Momo were the first people to jump at the pinkette. Sousuke felt the bodies push him away to get a better look at him.

 

“Ah, Kisu-chan we have been wanting to meet you for so long!” Nagisa grabbed Kisumi’s shoulders.

 

“Kisu-chan?” Kisumi whispered the name the blonde called him. From the look on Kisumi’s face, Sousuke could tell he approved.

 

“We have been begging Sousuke to bring you!” Momo continued.

 

“You really are a beautiful man,” Rei looked at Kisumi in wonder. “I approve!”

 

“T-Thank you.” Even Kisumi looked like he had trouble keeping up with the sudden excitement.

 

“Guys don’t crowd him like that you are going to scare him off,” Ai tried to pry Momo and Nagisa off.

 

“Trust me it will take more than that,” Haru shouted.

 

“Haru,” Makoto sighed at his friend.

 

“What is that suppose to mean?” Kisumi pouted at Haru.

 

“Come on Kisu-chan,” Nagisa pulled Kisumi into the store and the rest followed. “We have so much to talk about!” Sousuke watch as Kisumi was engulfed by the madness he knows as his friends. Knowing Kisumi it wouldn’t take that long for him to melt in with it though. He was just as crazy if not crazier.

 

Sousuke was right though. They liked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a story with a nervous Kisumi because I don't think we get enough of that so here you go. Enjoy my trash lol!


	4. The Perfect Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is tired of watching his pet, Sousuke go through these boring days and is determined to find his pet a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Free!

My story begins in Japan. Not so very long ago and yet so much has happened since then that it feels like an eternity. At the time I lived with my pet in a bachelor flat in Tokyo just off Yoyogi Park. It was a beautiful spring day, the cherry blossoms trees were covering the streets in their pink hues, a tedious time of the year for bachelors. The big, muscular human male tapping away at his computer would be my pet, of course, Yamazaki Sousuke. A businessman of some sort. I’m the one with the red fur coat. Yes, that’s me sitting by the window, Rin. And you know the old notion that the bachelor life was so glamorous and carefree was all nonsense it was downright dull! Here I would spend my restless days forced to watch my pet waste what could be some of his best days on that lonesome computer. It was plain to see that my pet needed someone but if it was up to Sousuke with his stubborn, cool attitude he would be a bachelor for the rest of his life. He was married to his work, something that had led him to a very successful life I had to admit just a very lonely one. It’s like there wasn’t a shred of romance left in that huge body. I should cut him some slack he was only human, not all of them could have a deep understanding of romance like a dog especially one like me.

 

He was quite intelligent for his species and I dare even say handsome. I saw no reason why my pet didn’t deserve an attractive mate. If Sousuke couldn’t find one, then it was up to me to do the job. Of course, dogs aren’t quite the best judge of human beauty but I had a rough idea of what to look out for.

 

I looked out the window. There was a rather interesting human. Rin never understood why these humans loved to paint their faces especially the women. This male had long black lines running from his eyes and bright purple lips which helped to drown out the rest of the colours adorned on his face. I think my pet deserves more than average but this seemed too unique for Sousuke’s taste.

 

Look at that a border collie, an intelligent and beautiful breed of dog and their pet looked marvellous too. Tall and handsome dark blue-haired male, a red pair of glasses to compliment his frame. He looked well put together and hard-working looks like a very rigid person kind of reminds him of Sousuke. In fact, a bit too much of Sousuke. He needed someone who was fun and relaxed to help balance out his pet.

 

A bubbly blonde teen came jogging by with a puppy. Nope, that was too young for Sousuke. He needed someone more mature.

 

Another blonde came by this time on a scooter maybe this one, no. Once I got a closer I realised my mistake. This one was too mature for Sousuke. A man looking too many years over Sousuke. Well, this was turning into a bust. How hard could it be to – who was that?! I lifted my head up to get a better look and he was gorgeous! That perfectly groomed grey coat, small body, vibrant airs just flowing around him. I’ve never seen a more beautiful dog in my life even the border collie couldn’t compare. If only his pet was… and how about that. He had quite a good-looking human. Pink haired male, almost as tall as Sousuke. He didn’t have a strict business-like feel around him. It was more relaxed and friendly. He was perfect for Sousuke. A gorgeous dog like that and his adorable pet good enough for mine. It was almost too good to be true. I had to get us to meet. It seems they were heading to the park and I was not going to allow this opportunity to pass by. It was time for Sousuke to have a work break.  I jumped down from the window still to grab my leash and run over to Sousuke. I began to paw at Sousuke’s feet.

 

“Hey, Rin, what’s up?” Sousuke looked up from his computer. I wagged my tail and showed him the leash between my teeth.

 

“A walk?” Sousuke raised his eyebrows and looked back to his computer screen. “Give me a few more minutes.” Expected of Sousuke. Sometimes I think he loves his work more than me and I’m his dog! I wasn’t going to let Sousuke have his way today. We couldn’t miss them. So I did what every other dog would do I barked but not whimper, I never whimper regardless of what Sousuke says. It only took a minute for Sousuke to give in. “Okay. Okay,” Sousuke closed his computer. Victory for the dog today. Sousuke grabbed his hat then took my leash and attached it to my collar.

 

The elevator ride down to the ground felt longer than usual. I dashed out as soon as the door open dragging Rin with me. “Rin, slow down,” Sousuke yanked on my leash but I refuse to give up. I couldn’t let such a perfect opportunity pass us by. It took a while to find them, I had almost given up hope and there I saw them by the park bench a perfect meeting place. If I just needed to play it right. Couldn’t depend on Sousuke here, he was already on his phone busy with work and there was little chance he’ll look up from it without help.

 

Head up, chest out, look straight ahead and walk. I led Sousuke to stroll right by them hoping to catch their attention. We settled under a shady tree by the pond not so far from them. Sousuke sitting and already getting comfortable to sit there for hours on his phone no different from what we did when we were in the house. How hopeless could he be? I peeked around and saw the human taking a look at Sousuke before turning to their own matters. I could see I’ve caught the attention of that adorable grey-haired dog but before our eyes could meet they turned their attention elsewhere. It was good for now at least they knew we were here. I just needed to keep it and maybe get Sousuke’s own eyes off the phone.

 

Anything would do so I jumped on Sousuke’s back and grabbed his hat off his head. “Whoa, Rin!” Sousuke reached out to grab his hat and I dodged, wagging my tail to instigate a game. “What has gotten into you?” Sousuke reached out again and I ran as he chased me. He gave me a tired look with his body flat on the grass. “Rin, give it now,” Sousuke ordered. I trotted over to the bench where I placed the hat right on free space. Finally, they have seen each other. The human eyeing my pet up and down with interest. I could tell with the look Sousuke was giving that he was attracted to the human I picked out. I felt proud of myself, I was a good dog for knowing my pet’s particular taste. I felt even better when I could see I have managed to catch the curiosity of the other dog, his blue eyes focused on me. Everything was going great until for some strange reason they left!

 

“Come on Rin!” Sousuke jumped on me grabbing his hat and my leash. “We are going back home.” No! We are so close! No way are we going back to that apartment without getting you a date! I dashed forward towards the two before Sousuke could get a good grip of his balance and stop me. The grey dog spotted me coming and just curious to see what would happen stopped.

 

“Ai?” I heard his pet ask him at the sudden stop. He didn’t see me tumbling down the pathway.

 

“Rin what are you…?!” The human turned around to Sousuke’s demanding voice and in one turn I wrapped the leash around his legs and then around Sousuke’s with one pull they were stumbling into each other’s arms trying to keep their balance.

 

“Oh god I am so sorry,” Sousuke apologised as he swayed side to side with the human. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him. He’s usually more well-behaved.”

 

“It’s fine, it's fine, we just need to oof!” The human tried to move getting themselves into even more of a mess.

 

“Let me just…”

 

“Ow! Wait I…”

 

“Ah! Hold on…”

 

The way their bodies swayed became bigger until they finally lost balance and tumbled into the pond beside them dragging us with them. I popped my head out of the water to find my pet and the human drenched still tangled in my leash. Sousuke doesn’t seem like he had stopped apologising as he tries to break their feet away from the leash. Maybe this didn’t go exactly as planned but at least they are talking. The human started muffling something under his breath and I got scared that everything had gone wrong until he burst out into laughter. It took only a few seconds for Sousuke to join in.

 

I spot a grey body in the corner of my eye and see the gorgeous dog swimming up to me. “Are you alright?” Even his voice was adorable soft and sweet.

 

“I am,” I nodded trying to control the blush growing on my face. “I’m sorry for getting you and your pet wet.”

 

“It’s nothing. Kisumi doesn’t look upset.” I assumed Kisumi was the name of his pet. “Plus, I love being in the water.” Now that caught my ears.

 

“You love to swim too!” His tail started wagging out of control.

 

“I love to but I’m not very good at it. What about you?”

 

“I’m one of best swimmers from where I come from,” I felt my heart as well as my ego swell as those blue eyes looked at me in admiration. I was lucky to have red fur to disguise my burning face. “If you want maybe I could teach you sometime.”

 

“I would love that!” he barked.

 

“You would?” My heart was pounding out of my chest. “Then I’ll just have to get Sousuke to arrange it then. I’m Rin by the way.”

 

“I’m Aiichirou but everyone calls me Ai.” I finally had a name for him and it was perfect.

 

“Nice to meet you Ai.” Everything went absolutely perfect.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I can’t believe he did all of this to score a date,” Sousuke ran his fingers through his wet hair and sighed at his dog. This is what he interrupted his work and nearly got his phone soaked for but on the bright side… Sousuke’s eyes shifted over to the beautiful male standing beside him watching their dogs play in the water.

 

“I think your dog has great taste my Ai is one of a kind,” he laughed and Sousuke felt his chest flutter.

 

“He’s also the reason why we are soaked,” Sousuke tried to joke back and not make a fool of himself in front of this beautiful man.

 

“How can I be mad at that dog for throwing me into the arms of someone as sexy as you,” Kisumi shot an easy smile. Sousuke felt like a volcano just blew in his head.

 

“I’m Y-Yamazaki Sousuke,” he couldn’t find anything better to say like the idiot he was so he just said his name.

 

“Shigino Kisumi,” Kisumi held out his hand and Sousuke gladly shook it.

 

“I am sorry about all this again. I live near here we can go back to my place and get you dried off,” Sousuke immediately realised the implication of his words. “I-If you want!”

 

“It would be nice to get dry,” a coy smile played on Kisumi’s lips. “And I think these two would love to spend more time with each other.” Kisumi gestured to the two dogs climbing out of the pond and shaking themselves dry.

 

“Great!” Sousuke broke out into a smile. “T-This way then.” Kisumi nodded and followed him to his condo. On his way, Sousuke began thinking that maybe all that trouble Rin put him through wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like it! Tell me what you think in the comments!


	5. Protecting him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wanted to protect the ones they love. Sousuke had a more conventional means of going about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Free!

Sousuke preferred to stay in the business side of things and act stay behind the scenes for the politics. He didn’t want to get too involved in the dirty work. It was how he had managed to keep his face away from the public eye and police. Made it easier to sneak around and do the things he liked. There were rare moments that he had to get directly involved. In giant conflicts, he couldn’t turn a blind eye to or when things got personal. This was personal.

 

Sousuke sat there in his chair cleaning his sword with the delicacy and precision his father and grandfather taught him when he was younger. It almost gave a nostalgic feel to observe his reflection through the beautifully crafted metal. He almost didn’t notice one of his men approaching him from behind. Sousuke looked back to find it was Aomine and nodded knowing he would only interrupt him for his given reasons. “Your fiancé is calling,” Aomine bent down to give a tired whisper in his ear. Sousuke sighed. He could just imagine the fuss Aomine had to go through if he was here. Could he have chosen a better time to call? Sousuke sheathed the weapon and then handed it off to one of his men, “Give me the phone.” Aomine looked glad to hand off the device. “Yes, Kisumi,” Sousuke let out an exhausted breath into the phone.

 

“You don’t sound very happy to hear from me,” He could imagine that pink hair flopping down with a pout.

 

“I’m always happy to hear from you even when you interrupt me from my work,” Sousuke fixed the phone on his face and stood up from his seat.

 

“That’s odd you’re usually free this time of day. I don’t remember you talking about any important meetings either. Did something come up?” Kisumi hummed. It wasn’t unusual for Kisumi to keep such close tabs on his schedule. Sousuke thinks it’s the reason that he gets to spend so much more quality time with Kisumi compared to his other relationships since Kisumi made his plans around Sousuke’s life.

 

“Just a small thing that popped up,” Sousuke waved off and decided to change the topic, “I’m assuming you’re calling for a reason.”

 

“Oh yeah! Red or White?!” Kisumi squealed into the phone.

 

“Can I ask what context this is being used in?” Sousuke held the phone between his cheeks and began to roll down his sleeves.

 

“Lingerie of course.” He says it like it was obvious from the beginning. Maybe he should have suspected something like this. It was Kisumi after all. “I’m buying something for our trip to Hawaii next week and I’m not sure which one is best. So do you want spicy red or pure white? Should I send you pictures?”

 

“No need, I’m sure both will look great on you,” Sousuke motioned over to someone to bring his suit jacket.

 

“Is that your way of telling me to get both which sounds like a fabulous idea.” A chill went down Sousuke’s spine. He was sure whatever Kisumi spent he would have no problem making up in a mere few hours but sometimes he was scared if he left Kisumi alone that his fiancé could actually make a dent in his profits and that was saying something counting the number of zeroes he earned at the end of every check.

 

“So is that it?” Someone held up his jacket allowing him to slide his arms in one by one.

 

“Well, I was hoping we could also get dinner tonight. There’s a new Mediterranean place that just opened up and I wanted to check it out unless there is some other arrangement you haven’t told me about.” Kisumi wasn’t stupid he knew there were lines he had to be careful not to cross but that didn’t make him any less inquisitive. Sousuke could hear the underlying question of ‘what the hell are you doing?’ and knew Kisumi was waiting on whether he was allowed to know or not.

 

“Should you be moving around so much with that injured hand?” A firm no was given.

 

Kisumi sighed, “I just sprained my wrist it's not like I got hit by a bus.”

 

“You’ve been through a lot you should be home relaxing.”

 

“Is that your way of reminding me that I was almost abducted because the bandages around my wrist are already enough of a reminder,” he could hear Kisumi voicing his frustration over the phone. A couple of days ago Kisumi received a call from a friend who was suspicious of a model agency they were being interviewed for and begged him to pick them up. The friend instinct for danger was discovered to be strong when the supposed agency was just another abduction scheme to help lure young men and women to kidnap and then sell on the market. They weren’t going to let Kisumi’s friend leave so easily and Sousuke’s body boiled when he heard how Kisumi was almost dragged into it too. His sprained wrist as a result of fighting back. If it wasn’t for the bodyguard, he had assigned on Kisumi things could have gone south fast. Kisumi tried to put on a brave face but Sousuke could tell that he was shaken up by it. “Sousuke, I can’t take being in the house. I need to go out and shop to get my mind off of things.”

 

“Fine I’ll ask Momoi to make a reservation,” He didn’t see Kisumi giving into this anytime soon so he just agreed and began fixing his cuffs.

 

“Great! Kise and I are going to the spa after we are done shopping so I should be ready around seven-thirty or eight.”

 

“I’ll pick you up around that time then.” Someone walked up to Sousuke carrying a silver tray with two identical pistols.

 

“Perfect,” he could hear Kisumi smiling. “I can’t wait for tonight then.”

 

“Neither can I,” Sousuke tucked the guns away in his jacket. “Listen I’m busy right now but I’ll see you later okay.”

 

“Okay,” Kisumi sighed. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too. Bye,” Sousuke hung up the phone and tucked it away in his pocket.

 

“Is Kisumi having fun?” Sousuke felt Aomine displace some his weight onto him and show him the phone displaying pictures he was flipping through. “Kise won’t stop sending me all these pictures.” Several picture taking today obviously from Kisumi’s and Kise’s shopping spree today. They were mostly of Kise trying on new outfits. A few selfies of Kisumi and Kise. Aomine stopped at one with Kisumi and Kise making funny faces with several shopping bags in the background.

 

“We’re here working and there they are messing around and acting so carefree,” Sousuke said with no real resentment in the words.

 

“I think sometimes that we work so hard so they can continue to be so carefree,” Aomine turned off the screen and backed up off of Sousuke.

 

“I guess you have a point,” Sousuke spun the chair around and sat down. “Which would also explain our current dilemma.” Sousuke tapped his finger and stared at the humans in front of them. Two of them with their bodies separated from their heads and the last one shivering in fear waiting to see if his faith followed the same path as his friends.

 

“How stupid must you be to injure an important person of the Yamazaki clan?” Aomine folded his arms and watched their pathetic captive.

 

“Very stupid indeed,” Sousuke eyes got dark. He was worried for Kisumi. His safety was one of Sousuke’s top priorities. His fiancé not only getting hurt but almost dragged into the world of human trafficking was not something he could stand for especially as a Yakuza boss. He ushered to one of his men and they approached the captive and ripped the tape off his mouth.

 

“I swear I had no idea that he was your fiancé, sir! I didn’t even touch him!” Sousuke watched without a shred of care as the man begged for his life. If it didn’t work for the other two, why would he think that he was any different?

 

“Shut up would ya!” Aomine shouted and cleared his ears. “Your whining is a pain to listen to.” The man didn’t say anything after that to Sousuke’s ears relief. “What do you want to do with him?”

 

Sousuke sighed. The ones he had a bone to pick with had their blood splattered on the ground already. He had no qualms in this one who was picked up from being in the background. Sousuke stood up and walked up to the man without a care of the disassembled dead bodies he had to pass.

 

“I’ve done what I needed to do,” Sousuke got up and dusted himself off. “You can take over from here.”

 

“You’re the boss,” Aomine flipped a knife out.

 

“Wait no… please no!” Sousuke walked out ignoring the man’s pleas. When the doors closed behind him he could only hear the echoes of the bloodcurdling screams. This was nothing huge these things were only expected when you crossed path with the Yamazaki’s.

 

Sousuke phone vibrated and he quickly dug it out of his coat. A message from Kisumi? He opened it to get a picture of his precious boyfriend blowing a kiss to him. His hard expression softened at the sight.

 

Things like this were only expected to protect the ones they love.

 

 


	6. Kissing Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is lining up to get a kiss from their favourite basketballer much to Sousuke's distaste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Free!

There were rumours circulating around the university about the basketball club. They were a wild bunch, never anything too bad. They were known as the group you had to invite if you wanted a party to be a success. The loud and hype fun crew. He guessed it was the reason Kisumi had fit so well in since his name had become well-known across campus with a few other basketball members. It had also become one of his number one causes of stress seeing that Kisumi loved to take part in their shenanigans. The university’s cultural festival was no different. He knew that they were up to something with Kisumi’s secrecy. His curiosity was peaked when Kisumi did not blab about their plans but know he felt annoyed.

 

“A kissing booth?” Sousuke pressed his lips into a thin line. He had many ideas of what they could do. The kissing booth had not been one of them. The thought of paying a stranger to kiss you was weird to him and in some cases came off as desperate. That still didn’t say anything for the dozens of people lining up with their 200 yen read to pay.

 

“We were having an argument on who was the most popular in the club and then this idea came up although only people who are single are participating,” Kisumi explained how this outrageous thing began.

 

“Kissing booth!” Seijuro threw his arm around Sousuke from behind and whistled. “Is it just the basketball team or did you manage to drag in a few more cuties?” Sousuke flicked his friend’s hand away in fake disgust.

 

“I tried to get in Makoto but…” Kisumi eyes flowed to the side. “… Haru didn’t take my recruitment well.”

 

“Of course,” Sousuke scoffed. “Aren’t they like…”

 

“It’s hard to tell with those two sometimes,” Kisumi folded his arms. “I mean they act like they are just friends at one moment and then they act like a married couple at another”

 

“Like you guys,” Seijuro mumbled out quick enough for Sousuke and Kisumi to miss.

 

“It’s so frustrating,” Kisumi sighed and leaned into Sousuke. “You don’t know what love-struck idiots are until you see those two.”

 

“I’m pretty sure I have a good idea,” Seijuro smirked. This time Sousuke caught his actions and narrowed his eyes at the redhead. Seijuro kept his golden smile and turned back to Kisumi. “So are you going be in those stands puckering up.”

 

Sousuke rolled his eyes. There was no way that Kisumi was… “Yeah, I actually have to go up in a few minutes,” Kisumi answered.

 

“What?!” Sousuke shouted catching the attention of every student around him. “Why are you going up there?!”

 

“We agreed everyone who was single would participate and I’m not dating anyone,” Kisumi shrugged.

 

“But…” Sousuke held his tongue. He didn’t like the idea of Kisumi making out with random strangers, it left a sick feeling at the bottom of his stomach and he would like to tell Kisumi to back out but couldn’t find a proper reason to.

 

“Sousuke?” Kisumi tipped his head to the side.

 

“If we want to get a kiss then we should probably start lining up then,” Seijuro locked onto Sousuke arm.

 

“You should I heard a waiting line started forming for me,” Kisumi tapped his chin.

 

“Waiting line?!” The final straw finally snapped for Sousuke.

 

“We should hurry then,” Seijuro began dragging him away from Kisumi to the line before he could try and convince Kisumi to back out. Kisumi simply waved his goodbye and watched Seijuro kidnap him despite the shouts of help. That was how he became one of the ‘desperate’ people to join the Kissing booth line.

 

 

* * *

  

 

“Remind me again why we are here,” Sousuke ground his teeth together as he was forced to watch once again another man press their lips against his bubble-gum-haired friend. He’s been standing in this line for almost an hour now, god knows why it is so long! Who the hell needed a waiting line in a kissing booth?! Why did he need to endure these people trying to get a smooch off of Kisumi?! Does Kisumi popularity not have any limits between the men and women on campus? He had sworn he’s seen a couple of them trying to get some tongue action and if Kisumi didn’t polite turn them down then he walked up there to help get the message through himself.

 

Seijuro gave a low whistle, “Damn if looks could kill you would be committing mass murder by now. Jealousy is not a good look on you my friend.”

 

“I’m not jealous,” Sousuke snarled looking very ‘believable’ for Seijuro. “I just don’t appreciate how my friend is being sexualized for the profit of the club.”

 

“Deep words if most of them were true since we all know you are fuming because you aren’t the one locking lips with pretty boy over there,” Seijuro smirked.

 

“I am not!” At least that’s what he thought.

 

“So then you don’t mind if I go and exchange a few kisses…” A killer red aura surrounded Sousuke before Seijuro could finish the question. He smirked in satisfaction. “Look dude it’s okay to admit that you like Kisumi. Anyone who hangs around you long enough could figure it out.” Sousuke folded his arms and narrowed his eyes down at his friend but didn’t say anything to refute him. He didn’t budge either. They were at the front of the line so he had to make a decision right here and now.

 

“Next,” one of the line keepers informed them. Seijuro motioned his hands to the stand where Kisumi stood waiting for his next customer. Sousuke mumbled an insult before pushing forward and knocking Seijuro’s body out of the way. His strong, angst filled pose simmered down as he stepped closer to Kisumi.

 

“Wow, didn’t expect you to actually follow through with it,” Kisumi watched Sousuke stroll up with a comedic glint in his eye.

 

“You have him to thank,” Sousuke pointed back at Seijuro who was very much enjoying himself at this point. He

 

“Remind me later,” Kisumi gave a small wave to Seijuro.

 

“Kisumi, time,” one of the line keepers tapped at his wrist impatiently.

 

“Yeah, got it,” Kisumi nodded and whispered back to him. “Sorry about that I’m getting relieved soon and they want me to get in as many people as possible.” Sousuke gave a gentle shrug of the shoulders in understanding while he was burning inside. There was still a huge-ass packed line behind him which he doubts Kisumi will be able to go through. “So we going to do this?”

 

Sousuke snapped up his head and his throat went dry, “Uh, yeah.”

 

Kisumi nodded and leaned in, “So?”

 

“I’ll just,” Sousuke accidentally tilted his head in the same direction as Kisumi causing their foreheads to knock. He mumbled an apologie and tried again to have their nose block. Kisumi let out a soft giggle to which Sousuke did a faint blush. He leaned back into Kisumi and the third time was the charm. He held his breath as he felt a pair of lips press against his. He didn’t realize how much he truly has been begging to do this until his body stirred hard with emotions he’s been trying hard to keep under wraps. It took everything in him to pull back before he lost control. “I think that’s my money’s worth,” Sousuke stifled a laugh avoiding eye contact with Kisumi. He felt fingers glide across his cheeks.

 

“No, just a bit more,” Kisumi whispered before guiding Sousuke’s lips back to his. Sousuke didn’t hold back and pressed into Kisumi. Sousuke slipped a hand to cup Kisumi’s cheek and pull him closer. He licked Kisumi’s lips asking for an entrance. Kisumi parted his lips for Sousuke’s tongue to enter and explore his mouth. He felt the latter’s body beginning to melt into his.

 

“Excuse me? Kisumi?! Next! His turn is up!” Sousuke could hear someone shouting from behind them. With his free hand, he reached into his pocket to grab the crushed dollars and slammed them on the table. It seemed to do the trick he didn’t hear any complaints after that. Kisumi was now kissing him back with an exciting level of ferocity that he matched. He could do this all day.

 

“Kisumi your shift is- whoa.” Kisumi jerked back breaking the contact to the sudden appearance of his teammate.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kisumi rushed out nervously to his teammate. “I’ll be off soon.” The guy nodded and walked off but not before getting a glance at Sousuke.

 

“Well, that was…” Kisumi grinned at Sousuke and bit his lip like they weren’t swollen enough.

 

Sousuke closed the distance between them again, “You do realize that you are no longer eligible to participate in this event.” Sousuke raised his eyebrows.

 

Kisumi nodded and cracked into a smile, “I’ll talk to them about my shift tomorrow.”

 

“Great. I’ll wait for you then.” In a short moment of confidence, Sousuke ducked down to place a kiss on Kisumi’s cheek and rushed off before he could even respond. He tried to ignore the many burning death glares aimed at him for stealing their chances with locking lips with Kisumi. Not that he felt bad or anything. Like he was going to let another person press their lips up against Kisumi’s after that. If that little session at the booth wasn’t enough of a statement that Kisumi was his maybe he would just have to do it again to get the point across.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think.


	7. Boyfriend meets Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Free!

Kisumi had to admit that mixing his boyfriend’s and best friend’s personality wouldn’t have the best reaction. Asahi was outgoing, friendly and loud while Sousuke was a complete brooder with that emotionless face and scary especially if you didn’t know him. Hell, most people wondered how Kisumi and Sousuke were dating. They weren’t normally seen as people who were compatible with each other yet somehow they have managed to prove others wrong and make it work. He didn’t expect Asahi and Sousuke to hit it off straight away, he was realistic. No one could hit it off straight away with Sousuke. The whole death glare thing though was the least he expected when he was planning to introduce them to each other. Kisumi had dated Sousuke long enough to know the difference between his resting bitch face and the I’m being an asshole face as he’s so kindly named it. Asahi wasn’t hard. He wore all his emotion. A blind man could see the rage and annoyance fixated in that scowl of his.

 

“Who knew you two would know each other,” Kisumi sighed.

 

“Somewhat,” Sousuke hissed.

 

“What are the odds?” Asahi growled back.

 

Kisumi would get into the story if there was even much to get into. Apparently, they meet when Sousuke and Haru had some beef with each other, or more than now and it didn’t leave the best impression on Asahi and well anything involving Haru was a trigger to ticking off Sousuke so here they were or here Kisumi was dealing with two man-children.

 

“You know,” Kisumi eyed both of them, “you two are going to have to talk eventually.”

 

“Eventually,” they synced. Maybe they had more in common than Kisumi realized. If things continued like this, they would get nowhere. He could eventually convince Asahi but the easiest route was Sousuke.

 

“Sweetie,” Kisumi said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

 

Sousuke’s snapped, “Me? He’s the one that started all of this.” He pointed a finger at Asahi.

 

“Sousuke,” Kisumi gave a tight smile to Sousuke sending the message _If you want to see my ass in your bed any time this week, stop being an asshole and talk._  Thankfully it was successful as Sousuke shut his mouth before any more of his witty remarks could be said.

 

Sousuke turned to Asahi with less animosity, “So, are you still swimming?”

 

Asahi scowled, “What’s it to y-ow!” Kisumi pressed his foot down onto Asahi’s.

 

“Hmm, what was that Asahi?” Kisumi asked as he applied more pressure.

 

“Yeah, I’m still swimming,” Asahi squeaked out. Kisumi nodded and released Asahi’s foot. He smiled and nodded as Sousuke and Asahi were forced to continue in friendly, small talk.

 

He doesn’t know exactly what went down between these two and doesn’t care. His best friend and boyfriend were going to hold a conversation without fighting whether he had to train them to or not.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching Free! Starting Days I always wondered how Asahi would react to see Sousuke again


	8. Overdue Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin makes a late night visit to Sousuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Free!

Rin kept his head down to avoid making any eye contact with Sousuke. Even without looking into those penetrating eyes he could still feel his muscles stiffening from the cold sensation Sousuke was giving off. He’s never been on the receiving end of this. It was weird and terrifying.

 

“Is there a reason you are telling me this now?” Sousuke gritted his teeth. He crossed his arms and tapped a finger on his arm.

 

“There a better time you could think of?”

 

“Well, I don’t know how about not at some random time in the middle of the night at my place or not just a few hours before your plane takes off for Australia or how about years ago when we were in high school! Huh, Rin?!”  

 

“Oh for fuck sake that’s fucking unfair,” Rin spat back at him.

 

“Unfair?” Sousuke narrowed his eyes down, “What’s unfair is you barging in like this and doing this?!”

 

“Doing what?! Telling you I love you because its true!” The tears were stinging in Rin’s eyes as he continued to shout.

 

“Yes! Because you knew exactly how I felt back th-.” Sousuke stopped when he heard a faint call of his name. The sound of the bedroom door opening and footstep tumbling down the hallway.

 

“Sousuke?” Kisumi’s called again. His voice sounded hoarse and scratchy. When the pinkette stepped into the light Rin could tell immediately that he was a complete disaster. He vaguely remembers Sousuke saying Kisumi caught some bug before they had sunk into this mess. “Sousuke,” Kisumi used the wall to balance himself. His eyes scanned the room and landed on Rin. He squints his eyes at the swimmer for a minute and catches his head in his hand. “Rin?” Kisumi asks just to make sure he wasn’t imagining his friend here.

 

“Hey Kisumi,” Rin gave a small wave.

 

“Kisumi, you shouldn’t be out of bed,” Sousuke rushes to Kisumi side, “You need to rest.”

 

“I was,” Kisumi pouted, “but then the shouting woke me up and my headache came back so it's hard to sleep,”

 

“Sorry,” Sousuke whispered an apology.

 

“Why is Rin here? What are you two fighting about?” Kisumi shifted his weight onto Sousuke.

 

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” Sousuke waved it off hoping to quickly jump off the topic.

 

“It didn’t sound like nothing,” Kisumi tried to snort and triggered a dry coughing fit. Sousuke rubbed Kisumi’s back and hushed him. Kisumi rested his head back down on Sousuke’s chest,

 

“We are taking you back to bed,” Sousuke slipped his arm under Kisumi’s legs and lifted him off the floor. Rin clenched his teeth seeing Sousuke handling Kisumi so gently. It reminded him of how Sousuke used to treat him back when they were younger. That side of Sousuke wasn’t reserved for him anymore Kisumi was after all Sousuke’s fiancé. Kisumi accepted Sousuke’s gesture and pressed deeper into it.

 

“Sorry, you have to deal with me like this,” Kisumi gave him a small smile. Rin could imagine he wanted to laugh but that would have been too hard on his throat.

 

“Don’t worry about it Kisumi.” Kisumi wouldn’t be smiling at him if he knew the burning sensation growing in Rin’s chest or the true reason why he was here. He wouldn’t look at Rin like he was one of his greatest friends if he knew how Rin betrayed him. “You feeling any better?”

 

“Yeah,” Kisumi nodded and clutched onto Sousuke’s shirt, “Sousuke has been taking really good care of me. He’s so good to me.”

 

Sousuke kept his eyes away from Rin’s and fixed Kisumi in his arms, “I’ll be back.” He mumbled before taking Kisumi back to their bedroom. Rin had to wonder what I was like to have Sousuke pamper you. To have him worry over you, to have him nurse you back to health, for him to cook his amazing dishes and feed you and watch him go beyond what’s necessary to just to make you comfortable. It’s been so long that Rin has forgotten what that felt like. The days when Sousuke treated him like that felt like a dream. He was stupid to give it all up.

 

Rin straightened up when he heard footsteps approaching the living room. Sousuke walked in looking calmer than before but still had his guard up. Rin opened his mouth to speak ready to give out an explanation. Sousuke raised his hand to stop him. “Outside,” Sousuke mouthed. Rin nodded and followed Sousuke’s orders. He didn’t want to risk Kisumi hearing this conversation either. They stepped outside onto the walkway of the apartment and was greeted with a small cold bite of the night. Signs that spring is ending.

 

“Rin,” Sousuke started as soon as the door closed behind them, “when we were in high school I loved you.” Rin felt his heart clench when he heard the past tense, loved. “I loved you and I wasn’t quiet about it either. I made sure that you knew, I made sure everything I did showed you, everyone could see even Nanase.” He tried to speak but Sousuke held up a finger, “You never once gave me a reply, a sign, you gave me nothing, you left me with nothing.” Rin flinched on that one, “And flashback years later, graduated from college, settled into our working lives, at my apartment in the middle of the night, when you are leaving in less than six hours and my **fiancé** is inside sick with some super flu is when you decide to tell me that you love me.” Sousuke stared at Rin ready for an answer.

 

“I’m sorry,” Rin whispered and let the hot tears run down his cheeks, “I’m sorry, okay. I was scared. I wasn’t sure. I didn’t know what to do then. I didn’t understand what I felt for you. If I could go back I would do it all so different,” Rin placed a hand on Sousuke’s chest and Sousuke immediately flinched away from his touch.

 

“But you can’t Rin,” Sousuke shook his head. “You can’t go back and change things. You can't go back and correct things no matter how bad you want to and honestly I don’t want to. I love my life right now.”

 

Rin’s heart has pulled to a stop and the tears pour down even harder mourning for its death. “Come on, Sousuke,” Rin begged for the part of Sousuke that still loved him, begged for it to still be there in the deep parts of Sousuke heart. “Aren’t you a little curious about this?” Rin reached up to caress Sousuke’s face and Sousuke snatched his wrist before it could make contact.

 

“Sorry but Kisumi is the only one allowed to touch me like that,” Sousuke released Rin’s hand and watched the dead weight drop. “Look Rin, when you left I was a mess and it took a lot to put myself back together and I was still hesitant with getting back out there and even if I wanted to I couldn’t do that to Kisumi. No, after I made him…” Sousuke turned his head away and sighed in exhaustion. He didn’t need to finish the sentence Rin knew what he was going to say. ‘ _Not after I made him wait for me.’_ Anyone who knew Kisumi and Sousuke long enough knew of the long chase Kisumi made after Sousuke. The painful dedication and time Kisumi gave hoping Sousuke would one day look his way and it worked because here was Sousuke completely crazy and utterly in love with Kisumi. It was such a sweet, romantic story that it even could bring Rin to tears with his deep-rooted jealousy. If only he could have done what Sousuke did and accept the feeling of someone who obviously was madly in love with him.

 

This conversation was over. Sousuke has made his decision and he had no regrets. “Well, I guess that’s that,” Rin took a step back. “I still have some packing to do and you have your mindset.”

 

“Yeah,” the word was so soft that Rin wondered if Sousuke actually said it or if he imagined it.

 

“The next time I’ll see you will be at your wedding as your best man,” that left a bitter taste in his mouth. Sousuke remained silent, his own way of agreeing. There was nothing for him here. He turned for the stairs and left with the broken piece he salvaged of himself.

 

 

 

 

Rin wasn’t sure how many times he had cried since entering the car. He’s sure his eyes had run out of tears by now and he was just screaming from the pain. His head wasn’t thinking like it should and honestly, he stopped tracking his movements long ago. But he doesn’t think that’s a good enough excuse he can tell Seijuro when he’s standing on his ex-captain’s front door staring into those confused golden eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I'm still here providing for your SouKisu needs. I created this chapter for the drabbles and short stories so I'm putting it here but sorry that it has more SouRin in it. I realized I could go into a deeper story with it. Give you a SouKisu wedding, have some Rin and Seijuro stuff in too. Do you want that?


End file.
